beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Saul
Saul's first appearance was in series 2, episode one. Saul is Annie's first customer after Annie sucessfully recieves a job at a nearby bar, which is owned by Hugh. Saul had left his jacket, along with his wallet and phone, in a friend's car, and had stopped into the first pub he'd seen for a badly-needed vodka tonic. He and Annie hit it off, and after he explains his situation, she offers to let him use the phone at the house. After chatting, they develop a relationship, much to Hugh's displeasure. Unknown to Annie, Saul has many secrets he does not wish to discuss. The first hint of this is a small container from which he shakes out 2-3 white tablets, which he eats, looking frustrated. Most horrifically, some time after being with Annie, Saul begins to see people on TV talking to him. At first, it is unclear whether this is supernatural or due to his drugs, but it turns out to be the men with sticks and rope who use the electric waves of the television to communicate with Saul. They appear as different TV presenters through various television presenters and Saul is encouraged by them to tell Annie his secret. Saul later comes into Annie's pub and admits he was in a car accident, during which he was briefly dead before being revived. The trauma is the apparent cause for his drug taking. Annie sympathises with Saul's plight and the two go on a date. Before going, Hugh confronts Saul and warns him to not hurt Annie, due to growing personal feelings for her and a similarly growing dislike for Saul. After the date, Saul brings Annie to his home and turns on the TV to learn what to do. The presenter encourages Saul to kiss Annie, but after Saul does so, the presenter's next command is that he have sex with her -- by force, if necessary. Saul attempts to follow the presenter's command, but Annie, understandably horrified, teleports home. Left in shock, Saul tells the presenter what happened. The presenter then drops all pretence and admits the truth: that Annie is dead and her rejection of her "door" has offended the men with sticks and rope, who have contacted Saul. Due to his near-death experience, he is receptive to these demons and has a very hard time refusing their demands. The presenter advises Saul to drive while intoxicated. Saul is later wheeled into the hospital after a car accident. Annie, confused and guilty, comes to comfort him. Saul dies shortly thereafter and, after he wakes as a ghost, the demons command him to force Annie into a Door of Death that appears on the hospital wall. Saul violently grabs Annie, who screams for George. George attempts to break in but the door is mysteriously locked. As the Door of Death opens, revealing a long, red-lit hallway, Saul prepares to throw the pleading Annie inside but finally manages to redeem himself when he breaks free of the demon's control and instead pushes Annie away from the door, stepping through himself. His final fate is currently unknown. Category:BBC Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 2 Category:BBC Ghosts Category:BBC Humans Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Character BBC